The Brawlers' Test
by PopstarGreatestHero
Summary: Master Hand's machine warps all the Smashers into the game Minecraft. Now they must survive and beat the Enderdragon to get warped back to their world. Rated K plus to be on the safe side. Language.
1. Prologue: Master Hand's Machine

Prologue

Master Hand's POV

I look at my testing machine. It selects a random game, and then the Smashers are transported into that game. Crazy Hand laughed evilly. "Was that really necessary?" I ask. "Yes. Yes, it was," he replies. I carefully pull the lever. The machine's wheel has every game we can think of on there, and the showing game is the chosen one. I watch as the wheel selects... Minecraft. I think I've heard of this game...


	2. Chapter 1: Warped into a Blocky World

CHAPTER ONE

Samus POV

I am training as I feel that weird sensation, as if I'm being teleported into a brawl. But who's the challenger? I feel the teleportation and I'm brought into... Minecraft? I go in farther and run into Kirby. I didn't notice the little pink puffball, but I bend over and pick him up, hugging him in the process.

Nana POV

It's a normal day at the mansion. Popo and I are playing on the roof with Lucas and Toony (Toon Link). We all feel like we are being transported to a brawl, but we have a different feeling when we realize that this is no normal brawl. Mario reported earlier that we all have to stay away from Master Hand because he is working. This is no good. This is because of Master Hand's latest experiment. I wait to end the teleportation. I come out in a world of blocks. "Oh," I say. "This is what the experiment is. A test." I find that I landed on top of the others. "Sorry," I say as I roll off of them. I scout for wooden logs. I find a forest and start harvesting. I make a shovel and a pickaxe in the process.

Ike POV

I find Samus and Kirby at a hill. "How's it going?" I say. "Pretty well," Samus replies. I also later find Meta Knight, Yoshi, and King Dedede. We venture on, harvesting wood along the way.

**Sorry for lack of mentioning others, I'm starting to have writer's block, so let me have a day or two to think about the other groups. Thank you! ~PGH**


	3. Chapter 2: Mining Surprise

CHAPTER TWO

Falco POV

I look around for others, but then others find me. Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Fox, Olimar, and Captain Falcon. We then find Group One (Samus, Kirby, Ike, Meta Knight, Yoshi, King Dedede). Then we go out. "See anything?" Ike asks. "No—wait. Is that Marth?" Samus replies. We head over, find him, and he joins us. We find a group of buildings. Samus tells us all, "This is a village. The villagers here are NPCs. You can trade with them, but beware—they often rip you off." Peach and Zelda are trading with them. They quickly notice us and join us. Mr. Game & Watch operates a furnace at a forge. We find a chest and take...3 diamonds? Awesome! We move on and see some kids playing around with villager kids. We pick up Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana, and Toony. Ganondorf is fighting with Link, and Bowser and Mario are doing the same thing. Lucario, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Red are found battling. Wario and Snake are dueling. Wolf, Pit, ROB, and Sonic are looting wheat farms. Luigi is teaching some kids. "We have everyone!" Ike says.

Toony POV

I am pulled from my playing by Samus, and we all join the group. We find everyone else and head off. I make a diamond pick from the forge, and we head off looking for obsidian. I head to the cave, when a voice comes out from behind me. "Toony?" It's Nana. "I'll mine with you."

"No," I reply, "It's too dangerous. You only have stone tools."

She goes with me anyway. She mines all the iron we find, and I go deeper, finding more diamond. I have enough for 2 swords after making 2 picks. I give her one of each. We find obsidian and mine it. She then goes off, but we are lost. She then screams out. I run towards the source of the screaming and find her panicking. "What's wrong?" I ask. She points up to a ledge, where I see a skeleton shooting at us. I whip out my bow and fire back at it. It soon falls, dead, and drops a bone and 2 arrows. "Come on, let's get out of here!" I say. We wind back through the cave, and we find the entrance. I see a house, and get to it. However, it is empty. Suddenly, I see in the chat,

"Snake blew up"

"Jigglypuff blew up"

"Peach blew up"

"Ganondorf blew up"

"Wario blew up"

"Luigi blew up"

"Red blew up"

Whoa. Either someone went crazy with TNT or a creeper really surprised them. 29 of us are left. The other seven, I assume were warped back to the mansion.

**Yes, I killed off characters I don't really care about. Stay tuned for Chapter Three!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mobs and Anger

CHAPTER THREE

Pit POV

Whoa. What the crap just happened? There's just a hiss, boom, and seven of us are dead. We all head back to the house when we realize that Toon Link (Only Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas, and the author call him Toony) and Nana are missing. We are grateful to find them there, chilling. Suddenly, several mobs come to the door, and start attacking us. We fight them off, but I don't think everyone survived that. I look at the chat, and yes, indeed,

"Diddy Kong was slain by Zombie"

"Donkey Kong was slain by Zombie"

"Wolf was shot by Skeleton"

"Bowser was slain by Enderman"

So four more gone. 25 left.

Popo POV

So, 11 are dead. I'm glad that Nana's safe, and so are the others, but how dare Toony? Just because he saved her from a skeleton doesn't mean he can just be her boyfriend!

Ike POV

"Hey, Samus," I say, "why are we just hiding out in our home? Why can't we just go kill the Enderdragon?"

"Because we need other materials first. Toon Link got the obsidian we need to go to the Nether, but first we need to set up a good base," she replies.

"Oh. I am a force while fighting, so I'll be a guard, along with Meta Knight and maybe ROB," I say. We all go to sleep. Suddenly, we all wake up in the morning, ready to start organizing.

**I really need ideas now! Those of you who read this, send me ideas! I have one idea for the story, and I'm definitely using that. But that's for the general story. I'll stress this one more time. I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! I also may not update as frequently, as school just started, and so I probably will only have weekends to write. See you in Chapter Four!**


	5. Chapter 4: Building a Better Base

CHAPTER FOUR

Toony POV

I wake up and get going. Seriously, I am a fighter, but I'm really good with building stuff. On a different note, Popo, just because you and Nana are from the same game doesn't automatically mean you're her boyfriend! We set up, but I get a surprise when a creeper comes up and explodes on our base. I go and make an infinite water source. Suddenly, I figure out that Popo is behind me, trying to hammer me off the building. I roll away from him. I go to a guard post when a player of the game comes up to us. We think of him as an intruder and quickly kill him.

"RetardBeard01 was shot by Meta Knight"

Samus POV

I look in the chest for some food, but I find that there is no food there. I then realize that Kirby must have inhaled all the food this morning. I quickly reprimand him. "Kirby, that food is for all of us," is all I say. I think he got the hint. I go build an archery range to practice on. I also build a training arena. We go on to build a Nether portal. Over in the base, I explain, "We need to get to the Nether to defeat blazes. They drop blaze rods, which can be crafted into blaze powder, one of the ingredients in the Eye of Ender, which is used to get to the End, where you fight the Ender Dragon."

Marth POV

After Samus explains why we should go to the Nether, I make some armor (Iron boots, the rest leather). Everyone stands at the portal, and we all jump in.

**Finally. I had some writer's block. I have more ideas now.**

**My update schedule is going to be Sunday, Monday, and Friday.**

**See ya! **


	6. An Update on my progress

**I greatly apologize to everyone who reads this story. I had school and Scouts to get out of the way. Again, I apologize for the massive delay, and I should get back to writing this soon, because this is going to be uploaded more slowly. Every Sunday at best. This will be continued very soon, and I will be working hard to get the next chapter done today. Thank you for your patience. ~PGH**


	7. Chapter 5: The Nether

**IT'S HERE! CHAPTER FIVE OF THE BRAWLERS' TEST! LAST TIME, THE BRAWLERS ENTERED THE NETHER! LET'S FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED NEXT! WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT (Snake: SHUT UP!).**

Kirby POV

As we emerge from the Portal, a ghast appears immediately. Ike yells, "Are you-

"LANGUAGE!" Marth cuts him off.

"-ing kidding me?!" Ike finishes. I quickly float up and swallow a fireball. I start shooting several at the ghast, but

"Olimar was fireballed by Ghast"

"Falco was fireballed by Ghast"

"Lucario was fireballed by Ghast"

"Mr. Game and Watch was fireballed by Ghast"

"Sonic was fireballed by Ghast"

"Captain Falcon was fireballed by Ghast"

I finally land a hit and kill it. We instantly find a Nether Fortress, and we start collecting the Blaze Rods. We get ten. Nine for Eyes of Ender, and one for a Brewing Stand. We easily get out of the Nether, and we finally get to the potionmaking. Toon Link goes on a run to get Nether Wart. He comes back unscathed, and we all make potions of healing, regeneration, night vision, and invisibility. We also make splash potions of healing for undead assaults and to heal several people at once.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas for the Nether. More to come soon! ~PGH**


End file.
